


Good Boy

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Collar, Collars, Dog Dean, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tail Sex, Tails, Top Castiel, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Dog!Dean with actual tail and ears begs as his master Castiel fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Dean whimpered out as he felt a slight tug on his tail. It hurt but damn it felt good too. His ears lay flat against his head as he whines at another tug.

"Good boy." Cas grips Dean's tail again as he rubs his hardened cock up the curve of Dean's ass.

"C-Cas...please..." Dean panted out, reaching for his own neglected erection.

Cas swatted Deans hand away, causing Dean to whimper "tsk tsk." Cas wagged a finger. "Bad boy." Cas tugged at Dean's tail again, slapping him firmly against his ass. Dean's ears perked up at the stinging on his skin.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. Only good boys get rewards." Cas grinded against Dean again, and leaned to whisper in Dean's ear. "You want a reward don't you Dean?" Cas's whisper shook Dean to the core, causing his legs to give out from under him.

Dean gasped out as Cas pulled on the chain attached to the collar around his neck. "Ass up." Cas ordered. Dean obeyed raising his ass in the air. "Good boy." Cas smiled as he yanked on the chain again. Dean cried out, gasping for breath as the collar pressed against his throat. "Now be a good boy and be still."

Cas's voice was the most erotic noise to Dean, his neglected cock twitched, begging for attention. One hand still wrapped in the chain around Dean's neck, Cas positioned himself, slowly sliding into Dean. Dean let out a small whimper, biting his lip as he adjusted to Cas inside of him. Cas's hand shifted back to Dean's tail. He pulled his hips back, thrusting into Dean and the same motion as he yanks at Dean's tail again.

"Cas...please....ah....fuck..." Dean groaned out as Cas slammed into him again.

"That's a good doggy. Beg your master." Cas yanked at the chain again, pulling Dean's head back.

"Cas...please...." Dean begged. Cas slapped Dean's ass again, a groan escaped Dean's throat.

"Refer to me as master, dog." Cas growled, slamming into Dean again.

"P-please master...fuck me harder..."

A smile spread across Cas's face. "Good boy. You've earned a reward." Shifting a hand to Dean's neglected cock, Cas began to stroke on motion with the thrusts.

As Cas repeatedly slammed into Dean, Dean's hips moved in tandem, fucking into Cas's hand as he clawed at the sheets.

"Ahh...please...I'm gonna..." Dean begged, pleasuring jolting through his body.

"Yeah baby. Come for me." Cas's fist pumped faster. Dean cried out, releasing into Cas's hand and all over the mattress.

A few more hard thrusts into Dean before Cas found his own release, gripping tight at the end of Dean's tail as he filled him up. Both men panting, Cas slowly pulled out. Deans legs gave out, he gave out a slight whimper as he writhed on the sheets. Cas leaned over Dean, petting gently over Dean's flattened ears as he whispered

"Good boy."


End file.
